Tiny Titans
by Wild girl13
Summary: Blood has a new school for much younger students and the titans are unwillingly enrolled.How can you fight crime when your only six? RobStar CyBee BBRae Rated because I am paraniod.
1. Child's Play

"Titans go!"Robin shouted. They were after Brother Blood again inside his new head-quarters and soon to be school. Starfire and Raven destroyed the two robots that were guarding Blood. He ran into a separate room. It seemed way too easy for the titans. They followed him into an all white room and he was nowhere to be found.

"I hope you all enjoy the idea of my new school because you'll be going there shortly!"Blood shouted from behind a large glass window. With the touch of a button the titans felt painful electricity coursing through their cores. They began turning younger until they were no older than six. Then all the titans collapsed on the floor unconscious. Blood then turned to Lucy; a scientist and assistant he recently hired.

"They should wake up in a few minutes, before then get them all to their dorms." he ordered her. She nodded and scurried off to move them.

_Now that they are younger and weaker they should have less resistance and if all else fails a memory swipe should help take care of that .Now for the titans east._

Starfire screamed the second she gained consciousness. The all too familiar feeling of having power restraining cuffs overwhelmed her. She stopped when she realized that she was not on a Gordanian ship. Then she glanced around her. She was in an all pink room with two bunk beds. There were two doors one with a high security lock and one that led to a bathroom. Starfire nearly screamed again when she saw an unconscious six-year-old Raven on the other bunk. She got up and looked in a nearby mirror and gasped. She was also younger.

"Starfire, is that you?" came Raven from behind her. "Oh, X'hal what has he done to us?"Starfire said hugging her. They both cried at the hopelessness of their situation.

"Starfire!", Robin woke up gasping and sweaty. He looked around his own dorm that was not unlike Starfire's and Raven's only blue. Young Beast Boy and Cyborg were sharing a bunk, Beast Boy on top and Cyborg on the bottom. He looked at his hands-definitely smaller. Beast Boy and Cyborg woke-up and all the boys had surprised looks when they saw each other. This was going to be much harder than they thought.

"It is definitely locked" Starfire said hopelessly.

"Great now Blood is going to make us die of boredom" Raven sarcastically replied. It was incredibly weird for Raven to see Starfire like this .The chances of seeing depressed Starfire was about the same for that of a green bagel eating striped hippie unicorn-next to nothing. Then an announcement came from a nearby speaker.

"Students welcome to my new school Blood Elementary, where we help you to become super villains before you are smart remarking teenagers. We have some very special new students here today-the teen titans. Make sure we give them a warm welcome, class starts now.

"What do we do now?"Cyborg asked.

"We kick butt" Robin replied.


	2. Gossip Girls and Guys

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. Is that even necessary? I mean, it is FAN fiction after all.**

Even Robin had to admit it-Blood went all out on the teachers. He had hired some of the worst villains in Jump to teach, Mad Mod taught them history and English, taught science, Mother Mae Eye taught home Ec., Billy Numerous taught them math and a computer generated obstacle courses for P.E.

Robin wasn't even sure why they needed P.E. Everything else was plenty of exercise.

In between history and English was recess. That took place in a heavily watched yard with grass, a swing set, a seesaw and three slides. Blood already had captured several other titans. There was Argent, Kid Flash, Melvin, Teether, Timmy, Jinx, Panther, Hot Spot, Jericho, Ganarrk and Kole. They were all younger with the exception of Melvin, Timmy and Teether. They just stood there in groups whispering among themselves. Cinderblock seemed to be in charge of wathing them at the moment.

The original titans grouped together to make a plan. "We should split up and ask around to see what is happening."Robin stated. The others nodded and split up.

Starfire walked up to Jinx, Argent and Kole. They looked like shrunken down versions of themselves except Argent's "a" was now lowercase and she and Jinx both had pigtails.

"Friends did you get caught too?"Starfire questioned. They nodded.

"Love, we've already tried everything. There's no getting out." Argent replied sadly.

"Yeah there trying to make us kindergarteners or something."Kole said.

"Instead of soda there's juice or milk and instead of pizza there's sandwiches and unless you want to play on the swings, there's nothing to do except talk and nap."Jinx huffed angrily.

"We need something to do until we leave."Starfire thought for a minute. Then it hit her.

"Party of slumber!"She said. The other girls looked at each other and all simultaneously agreed.

"Good idea"

"I'm in"

"When's it going to happen?"

"Why not tonight? I'm sure I could get friend Raven to have you in our dorm for the party."Starfire suggested.

"It's a date!"

Meanwhile Raven was talking with Melvin, Timmy and Teether.

"So do you guys know what happened?"She asked.

"Did what happen?"Melvin asked blankly. Teether looked at her and Timmy worriedly.

"How come we're stuck with Bother Blood?"Raven asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Blood is very nice he gives us apple juice and cookies."Melvin said.

"Yeah Blood not mean!"Timmy said.

"Right…"Raven said. She started to walk away, seeing as talking was not going anywhere but Teether followed her.

"Memie go bye bye"He stated. It took Raven a minute to figure out what he said.

"You mean their memory is gone?"She asked. He nodded. This was something to tell the team.

During that time Robin and Beast Boy were questioning Kid Flash, Hot Spot and Jericho.

"Do you guys know if there's a way out?"Robin asked.

"Nope I looked everywhere. We are not getting out of here soon" Flash said.

"How did you guys get here?"He asked.

"Same as you-captured or baited."Hot Spot replied.

"Why is the sky blue?"Beast boy asked. Everyone looked at him.

"What? You said to ask them for information."Beast Boy said to Robin.

"I meant about the situation."Robin said.

"If you look up you can see the sky."Beast Boy countered.

_I don't know about the sky, but I have found out that Blood erases memory of those who rebel him directly. He already got Melvin and Timmy._

Jericho signed.

"Thanks for the help. We'll try to get you out of here."Robin said.

Cyborg was stuck with Panther and Ganarrk. Panther's hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was trying to comfort Ganarrk. He looked like was about to cry being surrounded by all the technology

"So do you guys know why we're here?"They shook their heads.

"I do not know what he wants with us, but I did over hear this. He said his next plans were to capture you and the Titans East. I believe they are coming next. We tried contacting you but our communicators were taken. We think there may be a phone in Blood's office though."Panther stated. Ganarrk nodded.

"Well I" Cyborg started but then the bell rang and they were shoved into their next class. It really sucks being small.

**Authors note:I wanted to tell you guys and gals in the last chapter,but i decided to surprise you. This is my first Fanfic!So what do i need to improve on.I know it's not long enough,but i'm getting there.I'm having a hard time with Raven,Cyborg and Beast portrayed as this , but not too much because they can also be this or this and their really is all for now.**


	3. Snow is Falling

**Author's note: Looking back now I see that when I upload stuff on here it sometimes loses a few words and letters here and there. Sorry.  
**

Cyborg needed a plan to be able to tell the others what he found out. Dr. Light kept trying to zap them, explaining about Thomas Edison. Cyborg passed a couple of notes to some of the honorary titans. They glanced his way and started to create a distraction. They shredded up paper, threw it up in the air, and started singing.

"The snow is falling. The snow is falling."

Cyborg and the other original titans hid under a nearby table.

"Okay guys I found out that Blood is after the titans east and there should be a phone in his office. What about you guys?"

"I found out that he swiped Melvin and Timmy's memories, but I'm not sure why just them."Raven whispered.

"Me and Robin…"Beast boy started.

"Robin and I" Raven corrected.

"**Robin and I**", Beast Boy said "Found out that he only does that to those who directly disobey him."

"Great so now we have to save titans east, find a way out and see if there's a solution to the memory loss. All in a day's work."Robin stated. Just as the boys left Starfire grabbed Raven.

"I promised some of the girls we'd throw the party of slumber in our dorm, is that not alright with you?"She asked. Raven had to refrain from cringing. Slumber parties were so girly and cliché. But seeing Starfire so happy and hopeful convinced her otherwise.

"Sure Starfire. Why not?"She replied forcing a smile.

"Oh I am so sorry for bothering you-Wait. What?"Starfire said.

"I said yes."

"Oh thank you Raven I shall inform the other girls."She cheerfully grinned and skipped to go tell them.

"Great" Raven said sarcastically. Unbeknowthst **(seriously that is a really fun word)** to them Beast Boy eaves dropped on their entire conversation. He ran and told Robin.

"We're stuck in Blood's school and they're throwing a slumber party!"He said clearly aggravated. "I have to talk to Starfire."

"No dude! Don't do it."Beast Boy Nearly shouted at him.

"Why not?"

"Because if they have a sleepover we can listen in on them and find out the secrets they tell each other. Even who Starfire likes. Not like everyone else knows but you."Beast Boy persuaded.

"Well…fine, but just you me and Jericho. I doubt anybody else will keep quiet about this and you will just beg to come anyway."

"Wahoo spy time!"He danced then sped off to find Jericho.

"What did I get myself into?"Robin said to himself

**A/N:Well now you guys and gals got to see the more funnier and randomer(that's a word,right?)side of me.I didn't do much of that earlier on because it didn't seem appropriate.I am not going to post these to any pattern like daily or weekly,just when they're done.I deeply appologize for such a short chapter.i thinks thats all.I love waffles,bye!**


	4. Plan Bee

With classes finally over, the original titans put their rescue mission in action. They had gotten word from the others of where Blood's office was and where the cameras were. Unfortunately they still needed a distraction for Blood. The honorary had replied that they'll think of something. Beast Boy tried to morph into a butterfly to disable the cameras, but he just became a caterpillar. He just became a baby squirrel instead.

They had started walking very quietly when Raven said

"I can feel a presence."She quickly hid them by moving them through the hall. They could still hear voices.

"One of the students refuses to go to his dorm."Said an unknown voice.  
"Bring him to the extraction room. I'll deal with him."Blood's voice said. So the others had found a distraction. As soon as the voices left they continued moving and reached Blood's office.

Beast Boy disabled the cameras and Cyborg called titans east, while Robin searched around. The girls stood guard. Robin noticed some strange files and looked through them. He found blueprints of a machine and files on all of them. Checking Blood's computer he found that an email was sent to him by one of his guards.

_We got one, but the others had gone somewhere. She fought, but we got her to let slip about a trip to a foreign country .The others were useless anyway._

Who were they talking about? Cyborg finished his call and said the titans east had come back from their vacation and Bumblebee was missing. So that's who. The titans east were watching out in case they came back. Robin thought it was doubtful.

Everyone slowly walked back. Beast Boy walking far back, turning on cameras as soon as his friends were out of range.

All the boys went to their dorm and the girl went to theirs. Starfire and Raven gad come in talking about their sleepover and they were met by an unconscious girl. She had black and yellow top with black pants. She also had insect wings on her back. She spoke as if she were terrified.

"Where am I? Who are you?"They had found the missing titan.

**A/N: Short chappie know, but the next one is the slumber party! I am really excited to write that one! So…um…Bacon!**


End file.
